Even the worst endings are not endings at all
by Elle Light
Summary: "Yet you don't have a choice. You broke the rules of this sacred place and you are going to pay the price. No magic being should fight against another magic being in a temple of the Old Religion. You and Morgana will have to be punished. You won't be able to get out of this place until you gain the forgiveness of the Gods.' Set during season 5 episode 12.
1. Breaking the rules

**Another story. I know it might seem similar with my first fic, yet this one won't be so gloomy and dark. The characters are a little different too. You're going to see another side of Merlin and Morgana.**

 **Right now there are two tom cats in my garden fighting. Creepy. Yet, I've got an idea for a new chapter.**

* * *

Breaking the rules

Merlin felt his body ached all over. He tried to stand but it seemed almost impossible. The last thing the warlock remembered was Morgana chanting some words and the rocks falling over him. He was trapped inside the cave, without magic and without any hope. Yet it was something else. That light… That strange blue light. He might be imagining things, but that light seemed real. Something had happened it wasn't Morgana's doing.

First of all he had to find a way to regain his magic. He couldn't let himself despair. Morgana had to be stopped. He looked up and he saw the glitter of the crystals. There was still hope.

Climbing up the rocks wasn't an easy task, yet the warlock didn't give up.

''You still can save your king.'' A voice whispered in his head. "But for now on you won't be able to be by his side. It's time for him to learn to be king without you.''

''I'm not going to abandon him.'' The warlock yelled.

"Yet you don't have a choice. You broke the rules of this sacred place and you are going to pay the price. No magic being should fight against another magic being in a temple of the Old Religion. You and Morgana will have to be punished. You won't be able to get out of this place until you gain the forgiveness of the Gods.''

"But Arthur needs me.'' Merlin tried to reason with her. ''There must be another way. I need my magic back.''

"You've never lost it. You have to believe in yourself. You still can warn and advise Arthur even from this cave.''

"But how will my warning save him from Mordred? The former knight is going to kill him.''

The Goddess laughed lightly and then she answered.

"Mordred has nothing but an ordinary sword while Arthur owns a sword forged in the dragon's breath. Morgana didn't have the time to deliver her gift to him and she won't be able to do so. The Saxons lost their leader and also the help of a High Priestess. It seems future can be changed, after all. Though, this war can't be avoided. Lives won't be spared. Arthur will have to learn to face the consequences of his actions. Now sleep, Young Warlock. You need whole your wisdom and whole your power to help him from this place.''

Then the voice stopped. In vain did the warlock called her back, he didn't get any answer. Finally he fell asleep. When he woke up, he was healed and his magic was back. Now he needed to find a way to warn Arthur and maybe he could find a way to help him.''

* * *

Morgana couldn't understand what happened. The last thing she remembered was that light. Yet she didn't have time to lose. She had to get to Camlann as soon as possible. The High Priestess smirked as she took a last glance to the wall of rock that blocked Emrys inside and then she hurried toward the exit. Soon she was to realize it was not way out. An invisible wall trapped her inside and it didn't matter what spell she used the wall didn't break. She kept trying over and over again until she was too exhausted to stay awake.


	2. Throw out the script

Throw out the script

Arthur woke up with the memory of the dream still fresh in his mind. He knew it was more than a dream. It was a warning. It was time to face the Saxons.

Yet Merlin's words still echoed in his mind.

 _I don't want your last memory you have of me to be that of a coward. I didn't mean to let you alone. I didn't mean to disappoint you. I hope you'll forgive me. I want you to know I will die for you, Arthur. Yet my death wouldn't have saved Albion. I needed to find another way._

The king couldn't believe Merlin really thought he'd meant what he'd said. The king had been furious. He'd said things he shouldn't have said, especially to Merlin. But that? He never meant that.

Yet he couldn't explain himself how Merlin had got into his mind.

Merlin had given him every single detail about the Saxons, their weakness and their strengths, their plans and the way to thwart their plans, their strategies, everything they needed to win that war. Yet, Camelot army was outnumbered. Merlin had told him that, too. But he'd had a plan.

 _Turn the weather and the landscape in your friends._ He said. _Attack them from the top of the ravine while they are marching across the valley. Take them by surprise. Use anything you can: arrows, rocks, spears… anything at all. I know this means to disobey the knight's code, but this is war, Arthur, and you have to win this war. You have to bring back home as many of your people as possible._

 _And be careful, Arthur. As the great horn sounds a cold down at Camlann you will have to face him. When you think it's over, you'll see him coming. Fire and blood will surround you. There's vengeance in his eyes and there is sorrow. One of your loyal knights has turned into your enemy. But not because of his magic, he has it for longer than you knew him and yet he stood by your side. He's hurt. He trusted you and you betrayed his trust when you sentenced Kara to death._

 _Yet I'm more to blame than you. It's either I watch my best friend die or I sentence a poor boy to death. But you can't die, Arthur. You have to live to undo this evil. You can't save him, but there are thousand that can be saved. End this stupid war. The problem is not magic, but the way people use it. You have to be a strong king without me now._

But Merlin didn't leave him. He gave him words of advice, he encouraged him and his suggestions proved really useful.

At first, the king thought he was mad, but a part of him told him to listen and he really listened. Whether he was imagining things or not, Camelot was winning the war.

And then he came, exactly as Merlin had warned him. He heard Merlin's voice in his head- _Mordred-_ and he hardly got time to counter his blow. Their swords touched and for a moment they looked in each other eyes. They were both furious. They both felt betrayed. Mordred was skilled with a sword, Arthur had taught him well, after all. This thought made the king even more furious. However, the former knight couldn't win this battle. Soon, he found himself down on the ground and Arthur's sword was directed toward his chest. He waited for the last blow.

* * *

Merlin had watched Arthur's moves. He kept spying on the Saxons. He watched the future over and over again hoping to find a loophole, a way to save Arthur. The warlock couldn't hold back a cry of joy as he saw Arthur's sword pointed towards Mordred. A single blow and it was over. All his fears, all his nightmares were going to end and yet it didn't seem right. It wouldn't be over. Why hadn't he understood that before?

* * *

Arthur was surprised to hear Merlin's voice in his head and even more surprised was he to hear what he heard.

'' _It's time you put an end to this bloodshed. Let him live. Prove him you are the man he used to think you were. But you're human and humans make mistakes. Ask for his forgiveness. You have both lost enough, there's no need to lose more.''_

" _But he had magic.''_ It was the first thing that came in his mind. He didn't expect for Merlin to read his mind.

" _And you are a king and a knight. Look around. All those people will do everything you order them to do. This is power and it's more dangerous than the power Mordred wields. You can either use this power to save people or you can use it for your own ends. It's your choice. The same choice Morgana had. Yet magic is not a choice. It's something you are or you're not."_

" _What you mean?''_

'' _There's no time to explain. Maybe one day you'll understand. One day you'll see the good in magic. It's time you learnt to treat people according to their actions and not according to what they look like. You accepted commoners as your friends. Why wouldn't you accept sorcerers too?''_

Merlin was right. There was no need to lose more. Yet he wasn't sure what to do. Maybe his father had been wrong. Merlin again saw through him.

" _You want to see good in magic, but are you able to forgive the sorcerer that killed your father? It could have been a mistake, yet you wanted him dead. You didn't give him a chance to explain. All those sorcerers you met had lost someone: a father, a mother, a sibling, a friend. By killing a magic being, you cause the hatred of another magic being. If you want to see mercy, you have to show mercy."_

Arthur planted the sword in the ground. He felt strange. He sensed Mordred eyes piercing him. What was he going to say? He needed to know more, but Merlin was right it wasn't time for questions.

''I'm sorry, Mordred. I let myself driven by my pride and I've lost a friend. I cannot bring her back, but neither my death can give you what you lost. I should have listened to Merlin. I was willing to give her a second chance, but I guess it was too late. We have both lost enough.''

The knight was shocked. He was at loss for words. He had expected to die and yet the king had showed him mercy. But he'd killed Kara and he wasn't able to forget that. As he watched the king shocked, Merlin's voice rang in his head.

" _I know I'm the last person you want to speak with, but I want to tell you_ _I'm sorry. Hatred won't bring your friends back, it will only cause other people's death, people you may love. Things won't be any better when Arthur dies. It will be worse. Your pain will still be there and you will have to face it. You know how much it hurts to lose someone. Do you want to make others suffer the way you do?''_

''Why _did you betray me, Merlin? You should have let me go. I didn't mean any harm.''_

" _I feared you would go to Morgana. I tried to save Kara, but I want to be Arthur who set her free. I'm sorry.''_ He didn't answer to the warlock, instead he faced the king, who was waiting for his answer.

"I'm not going to forgive you, Arthur, but I do want to end this war. Maybe it's still hope for you, but I can't trust you anymore. You're right. You have lost a friend.''

Upon saying that, the knight left without throwing a last glance to him. Only two people enjoyed the outcome, relived to see their friends alive, even if each of them cared for a different person.

* * *

 **Ok, this is a little gloomy, but it's about war and regrets and I couldn't help being a little too dramatic. Thanks for your feedback.**

 **(Don't worry about the cats. They are both fine. They just wanted me to have nightmares. It's a good thing that I close the window before I go to sleep.)**


	3. Those stupid kids

Those stupid kids

"What are you doing here?'' the warlock asked the figure standing behind him.

"That's not your business.'' The High Priestess hissed and she tried to put some distance between them acting like she hadn't been spying him for a while.

"So you're trapped inside, too. Am I wrong?'' She could sense a pang of irony in the way Merlin had said those words. The witched just turned on her heels and started to study the cave, ignoring Merlin completely. After a moment she came back as if she'd remembered something.

"What have you done this time, Emrys?" Her voice was full of hatred and fury.

"Let me guess. The way out is obstructed, isn't it?'' His indifference made her even more furious and she was on the verge to turn him into ash when she heard a voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you.'' The voice said.

"What?'' the witched asked flabbergasted and she looked around in an attempt to identify the source of the voice.

"Well'' she heard Merlin speaking "It seems your attempt to lock me inside this cave has some type of strange consequences.''

"What consequences?''

"This is a temple of the Old Religion. How dared you to profane this sacred place by attacking another magic being.'' The voice sounded furious this time.

''Another magic being?! This magic being'' the witched shouted "This magic being is nothing but a traitor and a hypocrite. Whoever gave him magic must have been really mad. He has done nothing for the Old Religion. I would have actually made the Goddess a favor by killing him.''

The voice said nothing, but laughed, annoying Morgana, who was unable to do something to stop this laughter, leading her to the verge of madness. Probably she would have tried to turn the Goddess herself into dust if she had been able to find her.

"I have a feeling you're going to spend a lot of time together. See you soon.''

"Wait.'' Merlin cried "I'm begging pardon, Great Goddess, but I can't understand why I'm forced to suffer the same punishment as her. It was her who used magic not me.''

"Because you weren't able to use it, idiot. That's why you didn't use it.'' Morgana answered harsh.

''I guess you have the answer to your question, Merlin.''

"But…'' he bubbled ''You can't punish me for something I haven't done.''

"I just did.''

"Tell me what stops me from killing you right now.'' The witched cried furious towards Merlin.

"I think the Goddess is furious enough because of you. I don't think it's advisable to annoy her even more.''

"Maybe you're right, but I don't need magic to kill you.'' As she said that she started to attack him with rocks and crystals, forcing him to run away.

''Morgana, stop. You're ruining this place.''

"I don't care.''

* * *

"Those idiots are going to destroy this place.'' An old lady spoke in a mixture of anger and amusement.

"Don't be so grumpy, Granny. They're actually funny…except the rocks and crystal rain part.'' A fair ten year old girl spoke.

''This 'rocks and rain part" is going to ruin this temple. Someone has to stop them. I fear they are too dangerous to be kept here. Set them free. They've caused enough trouble.'' The one who spoke was a beautiful lady in her twenties. Despite her apparent anxiety she seemed amused by the two sorcerers.

''They are our last chance to bring magic back. Just give them more credit. This place will crumble anyway if it's abandoned. Yet you're right some adjustments are necessary.'' Upon saying that a prankish smile appeared on the child's face.

* * *

Morgana sensed the rocks were lighter and somehow fluffy, yet it took her some time to realize why. As she grabbed them in her hand they turned in sponges. Though, Merlin was definitely more surprised when the the rocks that hit him felt soft.

"We have used magic" the witched shouted accusatory

"Magic is not forbidden as long it's not used to hurt the others.'' a voice echoed in the cave.

"You shouldn't have told them.'' A young voice rang. "I was enjoying it.''

"Thanks'' Merlin answered and pretty soon Morgana realized she had donkey ears. She puffed, but with those ears as adornment, she looked rather funny than dangerous. The three ladies couldn't hold back a laughter. "I wasn't hurting her.'' he added as an excuse.

Morgana found herself at loss. She knew thousands of ways to torture people, yet she didn't know how to punish Merlin without actually hurting him. So she just kept hurling sponges at him.

* * *

 **Ok, it's not funny. Kids don't throw something harder than a pillow at someone ! Or more formal: Don't do something like that at home!**


	4. The caterpillar

**Warning. Do not read it in a public place if you have a rich sense of humor and a vivid imagination. Otherwise it's safe.**

The caterpillar

Merlin was sleeping on the mountain of sponges. It was pretty funny considering their actual purpose and the fact he'd never seen something like that before, but when it comes about magic everything is possible. And it was pretty stupid of him considering he was sleeping near to the mistress of plotting and revenge. Yet the warlock was sleeping happily, nestled in the softness of his bed.

Morgana, however, was waiting for the right moment to put an end to his life. She stalked near to his body, clenching the dagger tight in her hand. She let a breath out, kneelt quietly and was ready to plant this dagger in his throat when she heard his amused voice.

"What are you doing with _it?_ '' He was trying badly not to burst into laughter. That shocked the witch to the point she didn't knew what to say. What was wrong with him? She was trying to kill him and he was laughing…well almost.

"I bet you know what someone can do with a _dagger_. Nobody has told you how to use one? Oh, poor boy. '' She said in a mocking tone. Soon her smirk faded out as she heard his response.

"I know what a _dagger may_ be used for, especially if it's you who uses it. What I can't understand is what you're doing with a _caterpillar_. Well, I have to admit I've never seen such a huge one, but…''

"That's not a cater...'' she cut him, but she stopped at the middle of her sentence as she threw a glance at the supposed dagger. Upon seeing her face there was nothing Merlin could do to avoid bursting into laughter. Not only did the High Priestess failed in her attempt to kill him, but she was also embarrassed by the outcome. She checked her features and she answered. "That's a…''

'' …a caterpillar, a baby butterfly.''

"Do you want me to believe this ugly thing will turn into a butterfly? Do you think me so idiot? This thing does not even have wings.''

"Yes'' he answered simply. Then he acknowledged what he'd said. "I mean, yes, this thing will turn into a butterfly, a huge one actually and your're definitely idiot if you don't know such a banal thing.''

''That's the job of peasants and servants like you. I'm not wasting my time with such nonsenses.'' She answered harsh.

"Fine, then. But I still don't understand what you were doing with it. I'm not a leaf, Morgana.''

"Why do I need you to be a leaf?''

''Because caterpillars eat leaves. They are very gourmand. Otherwise I can't understand why you would use a caterpillar to kill me. I hope you haven't considered strangling me with it. Really, Morgana?!''

"That's not a caterpillar.'' She shouted. ''It's a snake. A dangerous one.''

''A snake which eats leaves and which will weave a silky cocoon in several days. For a poor plant it is indeed very dangerous.''

''Stop it, Merlin.'' She cried. "It was a dagger and somehow it turned into this ugly, sticky, green, clammy thing. Are you happy?''

"Maybe, by magic you'll eventually turn into a butterfly.'' She was injured. Well her vanity was definitly injured.

"Are you implying I'm a …?'' she shouted furiously. "You, idiot, sticky toad.''

"All I need is a little magic and a lovely princess to kiss me and I will turn into a handsome prince.''

''Only in your dreams''

"You're right. What lovely princess will come in this place?!''

* * *

 **Please, tell me how many smiles and laughters I've caused. Or is only my imagination which makes me see funny things were there are no such things?**


	5. Here we go again

**I supposed the previous chapter would gain some smiles. Sometimes, I can be so childish.**

* * *

Here we go again…

Morgana let herself sink in the fluffiness of the sponges. She was pretty close to Merlin, yet she seemed not to care. A memory of the time she used to jump on hills of leaves while she was only a kid and while her father, her real father Gorlois, watched her smiling came to her mind and for a moment she closed her eyes and allowed the memory to wash her soul.

Merlin watched her with wonder. A part of him told him to be quiet. It was the part that somehow guessed what must have been in her mind. Yet the other part, the one which suspected every action the witch took, told him to take caution.

"Are you done with killing me?'' he asked in a neutral tone. She lifted her head and pierced him with her glance.

"I have better things to do than killing you, Merlin. The world doesn't spin around you, you know? I'm going to take a nap for the moment.''

"But that's my bed and you're quiet close to me.'' The warlock said a bit embarrassed by the situation. The witched rolled and she got even closer to him. They were now face to face.

"And?'' she smirked

"Fine. You can stay.'' He said defeated.

"I don't need your permission, Merlin or should I call you Emrys?''

"You've said you want to sleep.'' Merlin was a bit nervous because of her being so close to him and the witch felt it in his voice. He wanted to put an end to this conversation. It made Morgan want to enjoy even more his uneasiness. He tried to put some distance between them, yet she kept following him. Eventually, he gave up and tried to fall asleep.

Morgana had lied when she'd said she'd given up killing him, but she needed another weapon and she hoped Merlin had had what she needed. But he had to fall asleep first. It was getting annoying to be so close to him and even more annoying was the thought she had to check every ounce of his body in order to find a bloody knife. And as it wasn't annoying enough, the crystals stopped shinning letting her in darkness.

"Great" she muttered.

The warlock had fallen asleep fast enough, yet her task wasn't an easy one. The witch had had to do with different kinds of men and she often used her charm to gain them on her side. She had never stopped at nothing when she wanted to achieve something, yet Merlin was still able to make her feel embarrassed.

 _What would he think of me if he woke up now? I could tell him the truth, but will I seem convincing?_ There was a place she preferred not to look for the dagger. It didn't make sense why it would be there unless he suspected her intention and hid it there. If he had a dagger. There was no proof he had one, she'd just thought he might have one and she decided to look for it.

 _What if he's not really asleep? What if the dagger is hidden somewhere else?No. I almost checked everywhere. He must have turned red by now._ But soon the witch remembered it was dark and she couldn't see his face. But he was Merlin. He wouldn't have allowed her to ramble on his body, would he?

As things weren't bad enough he rolled and caught her under his body. And he was heavy. And she couldn't move. The witched struggled to push him away. Eventually, he rolled again and the witch breath relived this time, but soon she found herself caught in a tight grip, her arms fastened by his arms, while his head rested on her breast. Now, she was really furious. The witch contemplated whether to wake him and embarrass him or to keep looking for that dagger. Merlin made her choice easier as he woke up.

''You never gave up, doesn't you?'' he asked. The witch was unable to say a word.

 _How much does he know?_

''What do you mean?'' she rambled ''You're the one sleeping on my body.'' Morgana tried to sound firm, but she knew she failed dramatically.

"What are you looking for?'' As the warlock said it, the crystals started to shine again and Morgana was able to see his face. Merlin was really furious. "Do you feel no shame? Do you have no limits?'' She was speechless. "Don't look at me like that. Do you think I could really sleep with a serpent close to my chest? So, answer to me. What were you looking for?''

If he hadn't been so furious, he would have probably burst into laughter upon seeing her face. She tried to run away, but he kept her tight preventing her to go.

''You're not going anywhere until you answer my question and don't even think about using magic. I've blocked it for a while.''

"Bastard'' she shouted at him.

"I'm waiting, Morgana.'' Right then, he seemed pretty calm.

"I was looking for a dagger.'' She hardly muttered

"To kill me, doesn't it'' The witch nodded. "You'll never give up'' it was a statement, yet she answered.

"No, I won't.'' She expected Merlin to kill her, instead he let her go as if he had been disgusted by her. ''Aren't you going to kill me, Emrys?'' she mocked him, despite her visible fear.

''I've never wanted you dead, Morgana. You're the one who wants everybody dead. I pity you. The only reason I might want you dead is to protect my friends, but right now they are safe from you. I don't care how long I will have to stay here as long as you aren't able to hurt them.'' Upon saying that he left, letting her alone.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy it.**


	6. A visitor

A visitor

"Morgana" the witch heard a voice calling. She knew that voice.

"Mordred'' Morgana cried, but soon she realized he shouldn't be there. "Don't come, Mordred.'' But it was too late. He'd already passed the shield. She'd hoped the shield would keep him out, but she'd been wrong. "You shouldn't have come.''

Morgana climbed down to the entrance. _We need to do something about it._ She thought while struggling not to fall down. She didn't realized why she'd said _we_ as she would get disposed of Merlin pretty soon, wouldn't she? Considering her failed attempt, the witch started to doubt she would ever get rid of him.

"What happened with your ears?'' It was the first thing Mordred said.

"A little accident'' it was Merlin's answer "But what are you doing here? You shouldn't have come?''

"What's wrong with my ears?''

"Morgana said the same thing. What's wrong?''

"Hello, my ears?!'' And she took her hands to her ears. As she acknowledged what had happened she screamed.

"There's no way out. Morgana, stop. Yes, you have donkey ears.''

"How could you" she cried furious and she dashed against him. He gripped her arms and kept them fastened while she struggle to escape.

"What you mean there's no way out?''

"Maybe you can go out. She said it was my and Morgana's punishment.'' AS he saw the question on his face the warlock went on. ''It seems we broke the rules. She attacked me in a temple of the Old Religion and the Gods are not happy about it.''

"What about my ears?'' The witch finally stopped fighting and he set her free.

"You deserve it, Morgana''

"And you are locked here, aren't you?''

"Yes.''

Hardly had he finished the sentence when he Mordred rushed out of the cave. Morgana followed him, hopping she would manage to get out too, but she was prevented by the magic shield.

"Mordred'' she cried. He turned around. "I can't get out.''

"It seems Merlin was right. It's your punishment. I've come to make sure you're alright. I guess you're not, but you'll be safe here. I don't think Merlin wants you dead and I think I know why. And Merlin, I can't forgive you, but I don't mean any harm to you. May you find what you're looking for, both of you. I want no part in this, not anymore.'' As he said that he disappeared.

"Mordred. Come back, please.'' Morgana begged him, but it was too late.

* * *

The week was irksome. Morgana had tried to kill Merlin for the umpteenth time, but somehow he managed to survive. She even tried to strangle him with his neckerchief, but this piece of cloth came to life and it kept tickling her until she couldn't breathe anymore. Then it stopped, allowing her to breathe and after a moment it started again. The witched tried to run from this thing, but it kept following her and it caught her pretty easy. Merlin could hardly breathe as he was unable to stop laughing.

The warlock managed to build a stair between the caves by using magic. He was either working to make this place cozy or he was taking a glance upon Camelot and his friends while Morgana was plotting his downfall. Every day was quiet the same.

* * *

''You can't let those two idiots unsupervised no even for a moment.'' The old lady uttered.

''I like them.'' The child confessed.

''Are you going to them?'' The young lady asked her

"I guess it's time.''

"I fear they are not ready.'' The two ladies uttered.

"We shell see.'' Upon saying that the child disappear in a cloud of smoke.


	7. How to fail over and over again

How to fail over and over again

 _From error to error one discovers the entire truth. (Sigmund Freud)_

''What is wrong with it?'' Morgana asked one morning pointing to the caterpillar which was almost ready for its metamorphosis. She really seemed worried. Although the witch never admitted she was pretty curious to see if _that green thing_ was going to turn into a butterfly. She'd spent the whole week collecting the leaves that had been brought inside the cave by the wind and fed the caterpillar. Merlin considered whether to joke or to be honest as the witch's concern seemed to be genuine. Morgana had even forgotten to plot his death that day which was quiet not like her.

''It's going to take a nap.'' It had been such a long time since they hadn't had a peaceful conversation and the warlock decided not to worry her anymore."Soon we're going to have a butterfly.'' The witch said nothing. She took the caterpillar and started to look for a place where to put it. Merlin couldn't help thinking she looked like a child playing with his new toy. He'd never saw this part of her. Maybe, he'd never spent enough time with her.

The warlock continued his morning stroll in the caves when he noticed a wounded deer. It raised its soft big eyes and watched him in the eye. It begged him for mercy. Merlin couldn't help feeling compassion towards this wonderful creature. He still hadn't improved his healing magic, but he could ask Morgana for help. It was truth she didn't like him, so it was very probable she would refuse, yet it was worth trying.

"Have you brought food?'' she asked him as she spotted the deer.

"Morgana'' the warlock said a bit disappointed. ''It's wounded and you are not going to eat it. It's such a poor creature. Actually I was going to ask you to heal her.''

"Come 'on, Merlin. Don't be such a child. We need to eat something.''

"Don't dare to touch it'' he cried furious and he blocked her way. ''What if I make those beautiful ears of your disappear, would you help then?'' The witch instinctually touched her ears. They were still big and covered in fur. "Fine. I will handle it myself. Maybe I can add a tail to these ears.''

"Don't'' she cried.

They'd have continued this conversation hadn't it been for the wet eyes that kept starring at the warlock. There wasn't much he could do, but he tried his best. His magic didn't heal it completely, yet it visibly reduced its pain. Morgana tried to kill the creature several times. Merlin didn't figure out if she was really hungry or she was doing that because he cared for this deer. Probably, it was something from both. Although judging by her love for the caterpillar, it was hard to believe ahe wasn't able to care, but her heatred blinded her and so must have happened this time, too. Eventually the High Priestess received the promised tail and a lovely nose.

Yet his efforts were in vain as the poor deer died in his arms. It made him feel powerless and weak. Not even Morgana could hold back a pang of sadness as she watched the poor creature pass away. Then it started to shine and in just a few moments there was nothing left but sparkles and dust dancing in the air.

"You two are so funny.'' They heard a young voice and an innocent laughter. They turned around only to see a ten-year girl starring at them. She was dressed into an airy white dress, which covered her bare foot and on her head she was wearing a crown made of flowers. "I'm nymph Acheflow, one of the guardians of the time, the embodiment of innocence and this cave has been my altar since ancient times. I'm the one who decided your punishment. I've watched you since you were two innocent kids. What happened with those sweet and compassionate children? They would have passed my test with flying colours. I know, you grew up. It's such a pity.'' Despite her apparent young age, she was speaking with a wisdom and authority that shocked the two magic beings.

"Which test?'' Morgana could hardly muttered "You were the deer, weren't you?''

"Indeed, High Priestess. And you failed. Both of you did.''

"I didn't know you were…''

''You shouldn't have known, High Priestess. And Emrys, compassion is not enough. You can't do it alone. You still have two chances. Don't waste them.'' Before they were able to ask any question she'd disappeared.

"How was I supposed to know?'' Morgana answered to his glance.

"You shouldn't have known, Morgana.''


	8. What have you done?

What have you done?

" _The object of war is not to die for your country but to make the other bastard die for h.'' (George S. Patton)_

Not even half of te day had passed when Merlin was surprised to hear a desperate squeak and soon he saw Morgana holding something in her arms. The thing inside her arms was crying horribly.

"What have you done, Morgana?'' It was all the warlock dared to ask. The witch seemed very proud of her achievement.

''I found this little thing and I decided to help it.'' As she said that she raised the creature so he could see it. "You know, the Goddess said we had another chance and it might be her doing again. This time I'm not going to fail.''

"So, kidnapping a child is the way you show compassion, isn't it? Do you think its mother would be happy about it?''

"I didn't kidnap it. I've found it and it's mine."

"You can't keep it"

"Because you say so? Well, Emrys, I don't care what you say. I'm not going to listen. I've never listened and I'm not going to do it now"

"How do you intend to feed it. It's only a baby. It needs milk"

"You'll ask Arthur to bring some. What? You keep starring at that crystal whole day, at least you can use it unless you want to hear the piggy cry whole day and whole night. And Merlin, it won't be my fault if it dies. Remember I 've tried to help and should the Goddess is upset again and we fail the test AGAIN, I would make you pay. And want my ears fixed and this tail removed. Do you understand?

* * *

Merlin what are you doing here? We have been looking for you everywhere.'' The warlock was surprised to see his friends entering the cave. When he'd spoken with the king, Merlin had asked him to send someone with some milk. The warlock hadn't expected the king would come himself. "I was thinking I'm going mad. How did you manage to do it, Merlin?''

"Come home, Merlin. We've been worried for you.'' It was Gwaine.

"Thanks, mates, but I can't come. I'm locked in this cave. I've done something wrong and it seems I have to pay a price for my mistake.'' As he saw the concern on his friend's face, the warlock went on. ''Don't worry, you'll be able to get out. That's my punishment.''

"What have you done?'' This time it was Percival who asked.

"It doesn't matter. I'm happy you're fine. I've heard you won the battle of Camlann without me protecting your royal ass, your pratness.''

"I have to admit I couldn't have done it without your help. I don't know how you do it, but thank you, Merlin. Yet, there hasn't been news about Morgana. I fear it's not over.''

"You shouldn't worry about her. She can't hurt anyone.''

"Is she dead?'' Despite everything that had happened between them, Arthur still cared for his sister.

"Now she's fine. Well, almost. Yet, she won't attack Camelot anymore.''

"I hope you're right.''

"Are you sure you can't get out? Maybe we can help you.'' Gwaine offered his help.

"It must be sorcery. Maybe Gaius knows a way to…'' Arthur added

"You can't do anything. That's my test to pass and my burden to carry, but I'll be fine. Now, you know where you can find me.''

"Don't worry, mate. We're going to visit you again.''

"Well, I'm going to need milk for a while, so I hope you won't forget to send it to me.''

"We're going to bring you more things next time. We're going to get you out of it.'' Arthur promised.

"Thanks, mates. Now, I have to go.''

"Merlin, you can call us every time you feel alone.''

"Sure.''

* * *

"What has taken you so long?'' The warlock said nothing, instead he showed the milk. "Now feed it. Don't look at me like that. You're the servant not I."


	9. A new world

A new world

" _It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves."(William Shakespeare)_

Another week had passed and little did the things change. Morgana kept plotting, Merlin spent the day divided between his friends' visits and finding a way to improve his condition. But the _family_ had a new member: a pink piggy. It became Merlin's task to take care of it as Morgana refused to move a finger. Yet the piggy seemed to love her more, despite her huge disappointment upon finding it was only a wild pig.

One day, though, they received an unexpected visit.

"It seems you've got used with your new life.'' They watched the new-comer with wonder. It wasn't the same little child, but a beautiful young woman, dressed in a long scarlet outfit. ''I'm nymph Grainne, the other guardian of time. We wanted to give you a chance, but it seems there's no hope for you. Acheflow really likes you, but she's only a child and despite the fact that I love and respect her a lot I can't help disagreeing with her way to cope with you. She still hopes you're going to save magic and bring it back, but after all I've seen those days I know it's no worth dreaming it and I don't share her hopes that you will pass the tests I and my sisters have prepared for you. So, I've decided to set you free.''

"Are you letting us go?'' the warlock asked surprised.

"Indeed. But, Morgana, you have to take the pig back. You can't take it with you. And I think is time for your ears and tail to disappear.''

"Thank you, great Goddess.''

"Yet, you should be careful. Time is a treacherous thing. You better stick together.''

"But, I don't understand. Why are you setting us free?''

"Merlin" The witch cried.

"No, Morgana. Camelot is better without us and so is Arthur.''

"Arthur was a good king without you, but he could have been a better one with you, but it was your choice to let thing go this path. He needed you both, but you refused to work together and turned everything we loved into ash. Now go before I change my mind.''

* * *

It was time for them to part and yet they walk together for a while, arguing and blaming the other for the time they'd lost. The piggy was soon released at the entrance of the cave and he happily ran away. It was now big enough to survive alone.

But something was wrong. Without even realizing they both headed to Camelot. Why the witch was following him she couldn't have explained. She was just too caught by their _usual conversation_ to acknowledge where she was going. They'd known the surrounding better than anyone else and yet they'd never seen this plate field. Where has the forest disappeared?

"Sorry. I don't want to disturb you, but I can't feel my leg. May you help me, please?'' They were face to face with a young woman. She was sitting on a rock somewhere in the field and she was visibly worried. They were a little surprised by her cloths. They'd both seen women wearing pants before, but the type of the material and the cut were very strange to them.

"I'm sorry. I'm Avalon. My mother was fond of the Arthurian legends and she decided to call me after the burial place of the legendary king of Camelot. "The two magic beings watched each other. _The legendary king?_ ''Have we met before?'' Avalon asked as she could see them better. "I know it's strange, but I know you. I… never mind. It's stupid. I wanted to call someone, but my phone is dead and… well, I'm stuck here. Where are we going? If I may ask.''

"To Camelot, but it seems things are not as I remember them.''

"Well, I wasn't aware it's a Arthurian festival. I would like to go, but I think I should first see a doctor. May I use your phone? I need to get home and I'm not able to drive right now.''

"My phone? What's a phone?'' The warlock asked surprised. He'd sensed something was wrong, but that was too much.

"You don't know what a phone is?!'' she laughed lightly. "Sorry I didn't mean to be rude, but I've never met someone like you.'' Now studying them carefully, she felt like she shouldn't have trusted them. Their cloths were old and thorn and they were really strange. _Maybe, they are just too poor to buy new things._ There was something that made her go on and put a smile on her face. ''Do you have a driving licence?'' Judging by their face it was clear.

''I'm sorry, but we don't know nothing about all those things you've spoken about. We are really going to Camelot or at least we would have, but it seems everything we know is gone. I'm Merlin and she'd Morgana. What happened with Camelot? The Arthur's Camelot?''

* * *

 **I want to apologize if I've made or I will make any mistakes. I've never been been to UK and all I know is from TV, books and internet. Just tell me if I'm saying something wrong.**


	10. Not again

Not again…

"Welcome, home" Avalon said to them and she ushered them inside as she unlocked the front door.

They'd told her everything and she listened with awe. Well, Merlin skipped the murders and destructions that the greed for power had caused and he'd even tried to avoid mentioning some of his owns mistakes. In fact it was a brief story about Camelot and about Arthur, about their lives and about how they'd ended up in a foreign time and space.

Fascinated by their story and for reasons known only by her, Avalon decided to offered them a shelter and as much help she would be able to provide them with. Eventually, she'd considered being a bit paranoiac about her health and she'd agreed her leg was better than she'd claimed to be. Actually thir company offered her a lot of comfort. It wasn't that she couldn't have driven the car, but that she'd been too afraid to go home alone.

It's hard to describe the sorcerers wonder upon seeing the concrete roads, the cars, the buildings, upon the hustle and bustle of the highway, upon the sounds coming out the metal box Avalon had called radio. They stuck their heads through the car window and watched everything with shock and wonder without even daring to move.

The house was a cozy cottage with a small front garden and with a welcoming air. They agreed to help Ava, as her friends called her, with the house chores in return for a room, food and cloths and maybe a friend. They'd both promised to work as hard as they could, but Merlin was soon to find he had to do it alone as Avalon was working most of the time and during her free time she used to meet with her fiancé or she was looking for her wedding dress. After her wedding, the magic beings would be able to stay there, but they would have to pay her a rent. She'd considered selling this house, but as she knew they wouldn't be able to buy it and as she didn't wanted to throw them on the street, Avalon though it would be the best way for both of them.

Morgana also refused to help him claiming she wasn't a servant. At least the witch stopped her attempts against his life, but she kept complaining whole day long that she had to share her room with a mere servant. Yet, Merlin had his owns ways to take revenge without actually annoying Avalon. He truly respected her and he was grateful for her help.

Pretty soon they got accustomed with almost everything. It was a wonder how quickly Morgana changed her long dress for short ones, very short ones in fact, and she seemed to be born for wearing high heels. Merlin shocked Ava with his ability to learn how to use everything that was inside the house and very soon he ventured to learn the surroundings.

He was very talkative and he didn't restrain himself from asking whenever he needed something no matter how stupid he might sound. He usually watched carefully what other people did and he tried to copy them. It's true that it didn't work always and sometimes he got into troubles, but he was progressing. The next step was finding a suitable job for him, but pretty soon the warlock had to admit he wouldn't be able to cope with all these without Morgana's help.

In vain did he tried to explain the situation to the witch, in vain threatened her, she wasn't willing to help and truth be said, he couldn't actually throw her in the street although she deserved it.

It was easily to count the times when they didn't argue: always when she was asleep (although, she'd woken up one night and poured water over his body. Yet she wasn't asleep then, was she?) , often when she was peacefully reading a book (though, even then she might accused him for disturbing her or for making too much noise) and sometimes when she was watching a film (Unless Merlin was too furious because he was working while she was doing nothing all day, and would decide to unplug the TV or the WI-FI router).

They were quarreling because she spent hours in the bathroom every morning, because she never put her cloths back, because she ate in the room, because she never washed the dishes, because she threw her things around the room, because she stole the food, because she never shared anything with him, because she was annoying and arrogant, because she was too lazy, because he was a thorn in her back, because he complained whole the time, because he was annoying and stubborn, because he didn't respect her, because he mocked and teased her, because he deserved to be treated wrong.

Yet, they both cared and respected Ava and their arguments ended as soon as she came home. Then she used to tell them about her day and after the dinner the two girls either googled wedding dresses on internet and chatted friendly or went in the town looking for wedding dresses, rings, flowers and ended up eating a cake at a sweetshop while Merlin was lying lazily in bed, reading his favorite book or googling something on internet.


	11. Girls just want to have fun

Girls just want to have fun

Merlin tried to call Morgana for the umpteenth time. She didn't answer. Obvious. Had she ever listened to him?

"Are you fine, Merlin?'' Avalon asked and she sat near to him on the porch. It was late at night and none of them could sleep.

"What is in her head?'' Avalon watched him surprised. ''Who knows where she is. That's what she's doing whole the time and if I dare to scold her she puffs and says I'm old fashion, that the world has changed and that's what all girls do. _She's just having fun._ Honestly, that's how she's having fun?!''

"Merlin, calm down. She would be alright.''

"Ah, yeah. She would probably call me when she has no money left for a taxi. I know I should not go and yet I always end up answering the phone and eventually going after her no matter how late it is... You don't know how grateful I am to you for lending your car. I don't know when I'd be able to buy one.''

"Well, Merlin, I was happy to know you passed the driving test. I can even say _proud of you._ And don't worry. You may take it whenever you want. My doctor recommended me not to drive anymore, so it's your from now on.''

"And Dave?''

"We parted.''

''Really? Why? I'm sorry. I was rambling about Morgana and my problems while you have enough problems of your own.''

"Honestly, I don't want to think about my problems. I don't think Morgana is having fun. I guess that's her way to deal with her problems.''

"She's not dealing with them. I don't like the guys she's dating and I don't like the type of _fun_ they had. If that makes me old fashion then I'm old fashion, but I can't stop thinking she's not alright and I can't stop thinking that it's me that pushed her in this mud.''

"I might know where she is. We shell go to say hello.''

"She will ignore me. Morgana isn't going to come home so easily.''

"Then ignore her too. You need some fun, Merlin. You've been working so hard lately, especially since you've got this new job.''

"I don't think…''

"I hate things starting with _I don't._ Tonight I'm not going to take no for an answer. You have half an hour to get ready.''

* * *

The warlock wasn't used to getting attention and he was definitely getting a lot of it. Avalon was right. He needed a break and he was decided to have some fun.

"Who's this guy?'' The girls prattled around Morgana. The witch turned around only to spot Merlin in the crowd. She expected him to come to her. She'd dodged his insistent calls and the witch had been quiet surprised he'd given up. Sometimes he could be really annoying. She was sure he'd come to bring her home, but she was ready for him, ready for his boring remarks. Yet, he threw her a glance and then he whispered something in his partner's ears. He didn't come to her, instead he took Avalon for a dance and he was quit good at dancing.

"She's watching us.'' Avalon told him. "You better find someone else to annoy her. I don't really like that look.''

"Come on. You told me to relax. I'm pretty relaxed and I'm starting to enjoy the party.''

"She scares me. Maybe, it wasn't such a good idea. Merlin, I don't want to make her hate me. I better introduce you to the girls. They seem to like you.''

"Okay, you coward.'' He said playfully.

"She makes me feel like a mouse in the cat's claws. But you're really calm. What has made you change your mind?''

"When Morgana saw me she expected me to rush to her and scold her and she was ready for it. It was all written in her smirk. So I decide to ignore her. You should have seen her face then. I was ready to bet the ceiling would collide in every moment. The High Priestess is not used to being ignored.'' He added laughing.

"I've never know you can be so cruel, Merlin. What happened with the boy who was waiting impatiently for _her_ to call?"

"I'm still worried, but at least I know she's fine.''

* * *

 _Two hours later_

Merlin put Morgana down on her bed. She'd drunken enough and she hardly could stand on her feet. She babbled something, but he wasn't able to understand. He should have left her there. Nobody forced her to drink that much. For a moment she was quiet and Merlin get ready to go to bed. He was sleeping on the floor. That's where he'd been sleeping since the first day and he'd got used to it. Merlin made his bed and he went to the bathroom to have a shower. When he returned Morgana had woken up and she was calling his name.

"It's too hot in here.'' The witch muttered and she tried to drag her dress out of her body. "Could you help me?'' she addressed to Merlin. He zipped her dress down and hurried to the wardrobe.

"What do you want to wear?'' He found her pajamas and threw them to her.

"Nothing.'' She answered.

"Fine." He tried to ignore her and went to sleep, but soon he heard a bump and then he felt Morgana slinking in his bed.

"What you're doing here?'' The warlock asked her surprised.

''I can't sleep. May I sleep here?''

"At least, put something on.''

"I have something on. And it's too hot in here.'' She added and she cuddled in his arms.

 _It's going to be a long night._ The warlock thought.


	12. Say something

**A lot of thanks for your reviews. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, too.**

* * *

Say something

" _It is likely that unlikely things should happen.'' (Aristotle)_

It was already noon when Morgana wake up. Her head was spinning horribly and it took her some moments to realize where she was. The witch was shocked to find out she'd slept on the floor. What was she doing there? It was a question the High Priestess wasn't able to answer. She remembered her having drank a bit too much, but she didn't remember what had happened next.

The witch spotted her high heels and her dress thrown on the floor and the next thought was to see if she had something on, although she'd already known the answer. She had only her underwear on and the worst thing was she still wasn't able to remember anything. The next thing that came into her mind was that Merlin was going to pay for that.

* * *

 _Good morning, sleepy._

 _Don't wait for us. We've decided to go in a trip and I don't know when we come back. You'll have to cook yourself today as I bet you have no money left for a pizza, but don't worry I went to the shop yesterday, so you have everything you need to prepare the breakfast and a delicious soup for the lunch. Actually you have everything you need to cook for the entire week. I don't think we'll be gone so long, but who knows?_

 _Please, make the bed, clean the rooms, dust the furniture, wet the flowers, clean the fish's aquarium, feed the cat and the fish, wash the dishes after you eat, vacuum the carpets and mop the floor. Don't forget about the garbage! Don't let the cat eat the fish!_

 _Have a nice day._

 _Merlin and Avalon_

* * *

She phoned him for the umpteenth time and he kept dodging her calls. She considered calling Avalon. She told her Merlin was taking her somewhere, she didn't know where as he wanted to make her a surprise and added she had no idea when they would come back. When Morgana demand to speak with Merlin, Avalon answered very calmly that he was driving at the moment and promised he would call later.

He called some hours later.

"How do you dare to leave like that, you coward?" She greeted him. "I'm waiting for an explanation for what you did last night. How could you,… you…?!'' she shouted and she was so furious that she couldn't find the best word to insult him.

''What _I_ did?! I did nothing to be ashamed of. By the way, how does it feel like being ignored, Morgana? I shouldn't have called you at all, my dear witch. Do you know how many times I called you last night? I've lost count and now you're shouting at me you are waiting for an explanation. What for?''

"Don't pretend you did nothing, coward. You knew I was drank and yet… I had the slightest idea what I was doing otherwise I would have never spent my time with a petty servant." As he heard her speaking, he started to laugh. That drove her crazy.

"I don't feel guilt for what happened last night. I came to that pub to have fun and you should be grateful that I took you home, despite the fact you ruined everything. I might have helped you with your zipper, but you undressed yourself. More, you invaded my private space. And I didn't force you to drink so much that you would do things you might regret later. So, I don't think I should give you any explanation.''

"You're pay for that, Merlin.'' She cried and then she hung up.

* * *

Merlin and Avalon were watching the sunset lying on the bank of the Lake Avalon. The scenery was breathtaking and Avalon felt tears in her eyes.

"Hey. You've promised you won't be sad anymore, Ava.'' The warlock told her in a warm voice. "I want you to know I haven't brought you her because you'll never get this chance again. You're going to see it thousands of times. I've brought you here because you need to smile, because I hate to see you like that. I and Morgana… we can be very stubborn and annoying. You don't have idea how far we may go in order to achieve what we want. Believe me when I tell you that if there's no such a thing as a cure, we are going to invent one.''

For some moment she didn't say a thing. She watched the last sparkles of the light dance over the lake.

"A lovely place to be burden and yet grandiose enough to be suitable for a king.'' She said with a sort of melancholy in her voice.

"I've never known what happened with him and Camelot after I got prisoner in that cave.''

"Legends said he used to visit you after you were cursed to spend the eternity there. One day, though, he wasn't able to find that place. He could never find that cave although he tried for months and every time he passed by the Valley of the Fallen Kings he searched every corner hopping to find it again. Magic never returned. There were few sorcerers left and even fewer who wished well for the king and for the kingdom. Eventually he died in a battle. It wasn't Camlann and it wasn't on Mordred's hand as many legends said. His son ruled Camelot until the city fall years later. Without magic, the city wasn't destined to resist. Some people said one of Arthur's loyal knights had had a dream the night before his king died. The lady of the Lake told him to throw the king's sword in the waters of Lake Avalon and to send his king to this island.''

"The day I met him for the last time I wanted to tell him about my magic, but I feared he wouldn't come if he were to know. I didn't want to lose his friendship, but it hurts more to know he never understood, he never saw me for what I really were.'' The warlock spoke these words to the lake as if he hoped his friend could hear him, too.

"I may come here thousands of times, but it may be the last thing. Life has taught me never to postpone, despite my fears, despite what other people think. You may never get once more the chance to do the right thing.'' She turned her face toward him, then she spoke again. '' I've heard you. You should have told her the truth.''

''It wouldn't have changed anything. It wouldn't have made me gain her respect anyway.''

"Maybe, but you would have shown her you still respect her even if she stopped respecting herself.''


	13. The beginning

The beginning

When Merlin arrived home he was surprised to find Morgana eating pizza in the company of several girls. He had to admit it was nothing wrong about it except for the fact they'd made a mess of that place, the music was extremely loud and the warlock wasn't in the mood for that.

"Hello, Merlin.'' The girls greeted him.

"I've invited the girls to a chat.'' Morgana explained to him. "I've promised you'll pay for the food and drinks when you come home.''

"Then why has nobody informed me?'' He spoke on a neutral tone.

"Come on, Merlin. It's only a pizza.''

"Maybe, but I wasn't part of it. Why should I pay for your _fun_?''

"You're impossible, Merlin.'' The witch cried.

"We can order another pizza for you. We will love your company. Is it, girls?'' One of Morgana's friends spoke and the others agreed immediately. Morgana didn't seem happy about it.

"Thank you, girls, but I don't think I'm a good company right now. And I have a lot to do for tomorrow. So I fear I have to leave. Morgana, please, I need peace and quiet now. I'm going to pay for your food, but you have to promise you'll clean this place as soon as they leave.''

"Fine.'' He was shocked how easily she agreed, but he knew her better enough to realize these were only words.

* * *

He was searching information on internet when he heard the door crack and he saw one of Morgana's friends entering his room.

"May I help you?'' the warlock asked politely although he was disturbed by the fact she didn't bothered to knock.

"I was looking for you.'' The girl answered. "That bitch is terrible boring and arrogant.''

"Sorry?!''

"Morgana. She thinks she's better than anyone, but in fact she's noting but a stupid bitch.''

"I've though you're friends.'' He was shocked. This were her friends?!

The girl smiled and then very tactically she changed the topic. ''You're not going to get anything from her. She likes to toy with men. Somehow she managed to seduce them and she gets everything she wanted, but they are not idiots. She will have to give something back.'' Merlin was disgusted by what he heard, but he decided to play the fool in order to find more. The girl sat herself in his lap and he allowed her to, hoping she would fall into his trap.

"She always gets what she wants. There's nothing they could do, is it? And what you mean she has to give something back?''

" You know what I mean, Merlin.'' Her laugh was annoying. "Actually, you're wrong. She toyed with the wrong person and she is going to find who Neil really is. I think it's time someone gave her a lesson.'' She was very cheerful, even too cheerful for such a topic.

"What you mean?''

"I'm not here to talk about Morgana, but you already know that and I don't like being rejected.''

"I fear you're speaking with the wrong guy. You better go.''

"You don't know who you're dealing with.''

"I've dealt with much more dangerous women than you. Do not think I will be scared by a little girl.'' He threatened her.

"We'll see. Everybody has a weakness. Even you.'' As she said that, she left the room.

* * *

"Girls, what you think about a party? Neil has invited us.''

"It sounds great.'' The girls answered.

"Morgana?''

"Well..''

The warlock understood that nothing good might come out of it and he decided to spy on that girl with scarlet lips and provocative eyes. He noticed she'd texted a message before she put the phone on the table. _It's time for the party. Neil's house._ She couldn't be more cryptic. Then she announced the party.

"Actually, Morgana is too busy cleaning this place. I'm afraid she won't be able to go.'' He answered before Morgana could say a word.

"You're wrong, Merlin. Cleaning is your job. Get out of my face.''

Merlin caught her wrist and told her firmly.

"You won't make a step. Sorry girls, but she's not coming.''

"Try to stop me.'' The witched cried.

"You may come with us. You'll love it, Merlin.'' The girl with scarlet lips invited him.

"I'm not in the mood for a party.''

''Fine. Morgana, are you coming?'' she asked impatiently.

"Just a moment. Wait me outside. I need to a talk with Merlin.''

"Morgana, it's dangerous.'' He pleaded with her as soon as the girls disappeared.

"You're dangerous.'' The witched cried and her eyes turned gold. The warlock fell down unconscious on the cold floor. "I don't need your protection.'' She whispered and soon she was gone.


	14. Dancing with the devil

**Dancing with the devil**

"Merlin, are you alright?'' he heard Avalon's voice and pretty soon the warlock acknowledged what happened. "What happened?'' she went on.

"Morgana happened. If I'm able to bring her safe and sound home, I will lock her in a cage for the rest of her life.'' The warlock promised. "And I mean it.'' Avalon watched him surprised, struggling to hold back a smile. "That arrogant idiot can't stop getting herself into troubles. I don't trust that girl. What do you know about her?''

"Who are you talking about? The one who was roaming free around the house?'' Merlin nodded. ''No, I don't trust her. She seemed a little strange.''

"I think it was because of this plant. I worked as Gaius' apprentice and I've learned a lot about herbs and medicine. I know this smell and I have a feeling there is more than meets the eye."

"A drug?''

"Gaius used very little of it and always mixed with other plants to calm the pain, but he always warned me against it. It should be used only in certain cases. But I don't think this is the case now. It was a lot of it and it was pure without others mixtures and herbs. I don't know a lot about its usage in this century, but I know it can be dangerous and I fear they want to use this thing on Morgana.''

"Maybe her magic will keep her safe. You should call the police, though. Do you know where she is?''

"Actually, I think this will affect her magic. Magic is related with feeling, this thing highlights them… Well, what is the punishment for stealing a phone?'' he asked laughing.

"Merlin.''

"I had to do something. Morgana is Morgana so it was quiet obvious she would not listen to me. Maybe this phone will provide us the answers we are looking for.''

* * *

"Hello, mate. May I ask you a favor?''

"It's the middle of the night. Can't you wait until tomorrow.'' The man answered.

"No, Chris. My friend has got into big troubles. Something involving revenge, some dubious guys and hot blooded girls, drugs and do I mention revenge?''Merlin explained the problem in his very way.

"Do you have the address?''

"Yeah, but I think they are waiting for me too.''

"I think my vacation is over. Let me call some guys.''

"And Chris, do you have a cage big enough to lock Morgana in it?'' The warlocked joked.

"What?''

"She's too stubborn and I can't supervise her all the time.'' Upon hearing that, his friend started to laugh. "I will text you the address.''

* * *

"Why don't you call the police?'' Avalon asked him with wonder.

"I don't trust anyone. If they are as idiots as the Camelot's soldiers, I guess Morgana's doomed. And Chris is an officer. So, it's not like I'm working against the law.''

* * *

Merlin had finished explaining his friend what happened, except the part when Morgana used magic to knock him down. They didn't know each other for a long time, but that didn't prevent them from being friends.

"Some of my fellows will wait near to the place in case thing get out of control. If your suppositions are right, I don't think we'll manage alone." Chris explained him the plan.

"Let's go.''

* * *

"Hello, Merlin'' the girl with scarlet lips greeted him. "It seems you come after all.''

"Where is Morgana?'' the warlock enquired.

"Relax, Merlin. She's having some fun. Who's this guy?''

"Merlin's friend. He told me we can find pretty girls here and I couldn't resist. I see he was right.'' Chris tried to flatter the girl.

"Then, come in. Do you want something to drink?''

* * *

It was a trap. Merlin knew it from the beginning, but he hoped to be wrong. He wasn't. The warlock used his magic in order to spot a trace of Morgana. He couldn't find her, but he was sure she wasn't fine. Her magic was indeed out of control and it was ready to burst in any moment. Something highlighted her feelings as he'd supposed before and it must have affected her magic too.

Pretty soon he found himself surrounded by a bunch of beefy idiots the warlock could defeated with a single blow of his magic.

"Where is Morgana?'' the warlock asked coldly. The idiots advanced. One of them smirked and he was playing with a dagger, trying to intimidate the warlock. Chris came from behind caring a gun in his arm.

"I think I've asked you a question.'' The warlock went on, his voice threatening. They didn't answered instead someone pull off a gun and shot, which force Merlin to use his magic. In less than a moment they were all down.

"How?'' his friend asked.

"I think you should get used to such things. I've told you. I'm not ordinary. Are you fine?''

"I guess so. They missed.'' Only when the warlock turned around he noticed Merlin was holding his hand to his abdomen. "You're hurt.''

"We don't have time. Let's go.''

* * *

Morgana managed to hurt those who followed her and she was hiding in the bathroom. She wasn't alright. She was dizzy and she felt paralyzed. They'd put something in her drink and whatever it was it made her feel weaker and it prevented her for being rational. The witch had acted on instinct. Actually it was more her magic that acted as if it would have tried to protect her. She looked at the phone. She knew she had to do something, but she was unable to remember how to do it. Merlin… How do announce him?

Her magic was everywhere and soon she found herself surrounded by flames while the building started to shake. Merlin used the fire trace to lead him to Morgana. He opened the door with his magic and he kneeled near to her. The High Priestess was trembling uncontrollably and she was getting worst. Her dress so torn and the warlock took off his coat and covered Morgana with it. The fire spread farther and farther and it grew high and high with every moment.

"Morgana, It's alright. Try to control it. You're going to kill us.'' he begged her. She mumbled something. But he couldn't make of what she'd said.

"We need to take her to hospital. Well, if she were a normal girl… But as she is I'm afraid she will blow off the hospital.'' Merlin's friend spoke. The Dragon Lord was surprised that Chris accepted their magic so easily.

"I can take off her magic, but right now her magic is the only thing that protects her. Will she be alright?'' The warlock was looking for comfort from his friend. "Take care of her, Chris.''

Without her magic, Morgana sank into oblivion while Merlin cared her outside the building, using his magic to pass through the flames safly.

"Take her to the hospital. I'm going back to save this kids.'' The warlock said and he looked to the building which was already consumed by flames.

"But, it dangerous…'' his friend objected.

"No matter what they did, they don't deserve to die like this.'' Then his took a sheet of paper from his car and he chanted some words. He gave his car keys and the paper. "In case something goes wrong, give this letter to her.''

* * *

In a few hours the fire was set out and those guys were arrested. It was what Avalon explained the next day to Morgana.

The witch woke up in hospital and she hardly remembered anything. Avalon had explained her and the witch was grateful nothing worse happened. She was still dizzy and it felt wrong not to have her magic. She wanted to cry, but tears didn't come easily. When the door cracked open she startled expecting for Merlin to come in and shout at her. She deserved it after all. Yet it wasn't him. It was a man the witch hadn't seen before. He denied whatever Avalon's glance was asking him. He seemed tired and worried. Morgana wanted to know what was it about, but the man changed the topic and told them to start packing and added he would take them home.

Morgana started to get furious as Merlin refused to come. Why didn't he take them home? Well, she kinda deserved it, but Merlin had forgiven her many times. She climbed up stairs and hurried to her room. He wasn't there.

 _He must be working._ Morgan scolded herself for forgetting it. Though, it didn't feel right. She tried to have some sleep. She nested in the warm bed and soon she fell asleep. She woke hours later when she heard Avalon's voce. She was talking at the phone and she seemed disturbed by whatever she'd found.

"Who was there? It didn't seem good news.'' Avalon startled at Morgana's voice. "Where is Merlin?'' The witch wasn't furious anymore, she just hopped he wasn't avoiding her. But as she met Avalon's glance she froze. "Where is he?'' This time it was fear in the witch voice.


	15. Empire of fire and dust

Empire of fire and dust

 _The fire had spread everywhere, surrounding the warlock. Merlin had managed to get everyone out of the building. It hadn't been an easy task as they were panicked and their judgment had been replaced by instincts and it'd been that horrible smoke which entered in their lungs and poisoned their sight._

 _Merlin called his magic to dismiss the smoke and calmed down the huge flames, but as the time passed it became impossible to ignore the pain in his stomach cause by the wound he got from that bullet. The warlock was studying the house to make sure there is none left inside. He called waiting for a sign. There was none. Yet he couldn't leave that place until he was absolutely sure he'd checked every corner._

 _There was no one inside, indeed, not even a fly. Merlin breathed relived and hurried towards the exit. The building was almost destroyed by the flames and the second floor started to collide. It was raining with fire. Everything was aflame and hot and Merlin ran trying to avoid the flamed falling from above. His head was spinning because of the smoke, of the blood loss, of the events that had taken a toll on him._

 _He heard a horrible creak above his head, but the warlock didn't have time to see what had happened as a timber aflame fell over his chest knocking him out. Merlin was still conscious, yet he wished he wasn't. He was unable to move and the pain was horrible. He struggled to breath, but no air could reach his lunges and he was choking. There was no strength left in his body to call his magic. Fire…It was everywhere. He remembered how afraid he'd been of being burnt on stake and couldn't avoid thinking that destiny had a sort of strange sense of humor…irony. But at least he was going to die as a hero and not as traitor, as an outlaw and hated sorcerer. But he was alone. The warlock was much lonelier than he'd ever felt in his entire life._

 _A part of him wanted to let go. It was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes opened as there was hardly any air in his lunges, but he knew he wouldn't opened them again. He watched the surroundings and he was surprised how beautiful it seemed to him. The warlock felt calm as he stopped fighting. The last Dragon Lord took a last breath before he let his eyes close. He wasn't afraid anymore._

* * *

But Morgana was afraid. She was terrified. She'd felt it, she'd seen it. It had never happened to her before. She usually saw the future and it had never seemed so real. She'd even read his mind. His last thoughts. She griped the pillow tighter in her arms and tried to calm herself. The witch had fallen asleep thinking of his. Avalon had told her they couldn't find Merlin, but she couldn't accept it. She'd dreamt his downfall for so long, but somehow things had changed lately. Even if she didn't admit it, the High Priestess needed him. Morgana had wanted to go there, to try to find him, but Avalon advised her against it.

"Without your magic you're vulnerable and Merlin would never forgive me should anything happened to you.'' It was what she told her. "They will find him. Maybe, he managed to run away and that's why they couldn't find him. He might have lost his phone and he has no money at him and…'' For the moment Morgana believed it to be the truth. He was Merlin. He'd survived all her attempt to his life. The witch nested in his bed. She didn't know why she did it, but it was as close as she could be to him, and she cried quietly until she fell asleep.

* * *

"I know where he is.'' She said dashing in Avalon's room.

* * *

Waiting was something she couldn't endure. Morgana wasn't patient, although life should have taught her to be. Chris had brought her Merlin's letter and she'd read it and reread it for several times.

"How could he be so selfless?'' She was all the witch could mutter.

"That's how he is. That's what makes him stronger… Avalon is his friend. I'm not surprised he asked you to help her.''

"He planned everything.'' The witch said showing the folder with his research. "Do you think he's right? Merlin wrote me the doctor couldn't tell her what disease she suffers from as it's very strange. Merlin couldn't either find the answer. Yet he told me he wasn't surprised... He thinks it's a curse. But why and who would put such a curse on her?''

"What does this folder contain?''

"Everything he could find on internet and different places he wanted Avalon to go. He asked me to do everything in my power to make her happy.''

"Do you have any idea what this curse is? I know you have magic. Maybe you can cure her.''

"And you accept me just like that?!How you know I won't use it to hurt people, to hurt you?'' the witch enquired.

"Strange as it might seem I can say I have magic too.'' Morgana watched him surprised. ''But it's different from the one you and Merlin have. I can see deep in people's souls and it helps me understand a lot. I can't see future or past, I can't move objects or set things afire, but I see why some people act the way they do. I know you maybe better than you know yourself.''

"What you see?''

"That you need a purpose for your life and so do Merlin. Maybe Avalon is what you two need.''

"Do you think he'll be alright?'' she asked with hope in her voice. He was about to answer when his phoned rang. He answered it and several moments later he gave her the answer she was looking for.

"He's alive.''


	16. Butterflies' Night

Butterflies' Night

"Morgana, are you alright?'' Avalon asked her a little concerned. "All this thing with Merlin missing has made me neglect you a bit. You must have needed someone to talk with and I was…. I'm so sorry. Are you alright? Try not to think at it, Ok?''

"I wouldn't do it if you were to stop mentioning it all the time.'' she threw at her.

"Sorry… I just...'' she babbled.

"Shall we go? Our hero must be waiting for us.'' Only few moments later the witch was in check with her feelings and she faked an annoying indifference. Avalon realized there would be better not to put any questions, yet she couldn't help pointing out.

"It was you who insisted to go. You don't have to go if you don't wish to.''

"Morgana, would you bother if you wait us at the car? I need Avalon to help me with something.'' Chris tried to prevent a conflict between them.

"Fine.'' The witch turned on her heels and went outside.

* * *

"What's wrong with her? She hasn't said a word about it as if she hadn't cared and now she's gone like that.''

"She's not used to speak about her problems. It makes her feel vulnerable. She's been through a lot and at a certain point she might have thought nothing could hurt her anymore.'' Chris pointed out.

"That's what I don't understand. When you get burnt you usually get scared of fire, don't you? Yet, she goes straight towards it. She should have sensed the danger.''

''She got numb. I don't know what happened to her. I can only saw her soul and it's surrounded by layers of indifference and hatred. Yesterday Morgana thought she had nothing to lose, today she's learnt how wrong she was. ''

* * *

 _Morgana woke up aware it was only a dream, yet her dreams were usually possible futures._

" _I had a dream'' she pointed out. Merlin watched her surprised. "I met the other guardian. It was a mature woman this time. She asked us about some sparkles we should have collected, but Acheflow didn't tell us about them. You blamed me for not knowing about it and the guardian was furious. She told us we failed again and that we should learn to work together. "Her mistakes are you're mistakes'' she said. I think I know what they want.''_

" _What?''_

" _If we convince them we're….a…together''_

'' _Together?.…''_

'' _Do you listen to me, Merlin? Yes, we'll have to fake it, obviously, but we must sound convincing.''_

" _Where did you get this idea, Morgana? We're never pass for friends, but… So, what's your great plan? I hope you don't indent for us to keep kissing whole day until the Goddess comes and sees us. That's madness.''_

" _We just have to make her believe we're happy together. We'll have to play that part until we get out of here.''_

* * *

Chris noticed Morgana was smiling in her sleep. The witch had just fallen asleep while she was in the car. As they got to the hospital Chris and Avalon didn't want to disturb her.

"I go to see what I can find out. Don't wake her up yet.'' Avalon nodded and he left.

"We rehearsed our part whole week. We knew everything about each other and we started to get impatient. Yet, when she came I realized I couldn't remember a thing. I not even knew what his favorite colour was. But we got an even bigger surprise when she told us we were free. She didn't asked us anything; she only told us we would have never passed the test.''

"You and Merlin tried to fake a relationship?! And you think it would work?!'' Chris surprised her. Morgana hadn't noticed he had been listening to her story.

"We planned everything.''

"Let me guess. You would have told her everything is only rainbows and unicorns and he would have promised to change the baby's dirty nappies, wouldn't you? Have you ever been in love Morgana?''

"I had better thing to do, Chris.'' She mocked him. "but I can pretend. Yet, it wasn't the case. She let us go.''

"I wish I had been in her place. She must have laughed a lot watching you.'' And he couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Very funny'' the witch muttered.

"How is Merlin?'' Avalon brought them back to reality. Chris' laughter faded away.

"He's… You should come and see him. I hope you may make him change his mind.'' Chris said in a low voice. ''Avalon you go first.'' Morgana wanted to ask what he meant, but she didn't get an answer.

"I hope he won't be very furious with me.'' The witch added.


	17. Lasciate ogni speranza, voi ch'entrate!

**_I hope this chapter answers your question, Meri Ley._**

* * *

 _Lasciate ogni speranza, voi ch'entrate!*_

 _Another boring day…Morgana was sleeping and Merlin was trying to occupy his time with something. But what could you do when your shelter is a cave your only companion is your worst enemy? A good advice would be to try not to wake up the beast… Why had that beast to look so lovely? Instead of making her look wilder, the donkey ears actually made her seemed sweeter, like a child preparing to play the role of a funny donkey._

 _No, a good advice would be to stop watching her._

" _Merlin, I was looking everywhere for you.'' When the warlock thought nothing could go much worse, he heard his friends' voices and he spotted Arthur's glance thrown upon Morgana's sleeping figure. The king's eyes grew wider while the knights kept their hands on the hilt of their swords. "What is_ _ **she**_ _doing here, Merlin?''_

 _ **What am I supposed to say now?**_ _This was one of those moments the warlock wished to make off and disappear in thin air. What could you say when your picky friend asked you about something you can't answer without causing a war? "She's…it's a long story. Just stop shouting. You're going to wake her up…'' but it was too late. She was already up._

" _What happened with her ears?'' Gwaine couldn't help asking. Merlin telepathically begged her not to say a word and he tried to make up an explanation on the spot. Morgana wanted to turn all of them into ashes, though she played the fool and told the warlock to inform the king she wasn't his sister. The embarrassment of him seeing her like that was even greater than her desire to hurt those idiots. The witch knew she might regret her bargain with Merlin lately, but it wasn't much she could do._

" _She ate something…some blackberries….and those ears….next moment she had donkey ears.'' Merlin babbled._

" _Fine.'' Arthur muttered. ''Though, what is my sister doing here with you?''_

" _She's the reason I'm locked here.'' The warlock revealed. His answer didn't please the witch who'd hopped to pass as someone else._

" _You're an idiot.'' She threw at Merlin. "And that's not your business, Arthur. Unless you want to be brought back dead to your beloved wife, you better keep your tongue.'' The witch hissed. She was visibly annoyed._

" _She casted a spell on me and somehow she annoyed the Goddess of the Old Religion.'' He told them._

" _She did what?'' Gwaine shouted. "Why didn't you tell us before?''_

" _What would you have done, Gwaine?'' the witch threw at him._

" _Please, stop. Everything is alright.''_

" _How could it be alright, when you're locked in this cave with_ _ **her**_ _?'' Gwen enquired ''What if she tried to kill you?''_

" _She won't be able to use her magic for a while.'' Merlin lied._

" _Then we could kill her easier'' Gwaine suggested._

" _And I will spend all my life in this cave. I don't think so. Morgana is a High Priestess. Do you think the Goddess would be happy if you kill her? What if they lock you here too? Better we end this argument. Morgana, could you leave us alone, please.'' The warlock tried to put an end to that endless discussion._

" _No'' and Morgana sat in the middle of the cave decided not to go._

" _Fine. I think we should go down stairs. She's not going to leave.''_

" _And you're going to let her win?'' Arthur asked. ''You said she's not dangerous.''_

" _No, I said she had no magic, but you know better than anyone she's as dangerous with magic as she is without it. Morgana always gets what she wants.''_

* * *

He missed them. He was on Avalon's bank and the warlock neither remembered how he got there nor wanted to know.

 _At least I'm going to see Freya._ It was the first though that came to his mind and a lovely smile bloomed on his face.

He watched the sunset. It was breathtaking and sad somehow, recalling a goodbye. He couldn't help feeling a hole deep inside and he thought at Avalon, Chris and Morgana, those he would leave behind. But they had each other. They would be fine.

The lake was in fire and Merlin felt an urge to jump in the water and swim in that amazing light, to be free…finally free.

"Finally we meet again.'' He heard a feminine voice. ''At the lake of Avalon.'' The warlock was unable to hide his surprise upon finding the owner of this voice. The blonde didn't look annoyed by his reaction. ''I bet there are thousands of people you would rather want to be with right now. So, you want to go?! Are you ready to die, Merlin?''

"I don't have any reason to stay.''

"Avalon?''

"Morgana will take care of her. I know she cares for her and maybe that's what Morgana needs; someone to love and protect. A purpose for her live."

"And who will take care of Morgana?'' The blonde continued her interrogation.

''Avalon and Chris. She's in good hands.''

"So you made your mind.'' It wasn't a question.

"Are you going to stop me? That's your revenge, Morgause?!"

"No, Merlin, I'm not going to deny you what you want. If that's what you want then you're free to go, but you could live; live forever.''

"What good to be immortal if you have to be alone.''

"Are you alone?''

"What are you trying to do? Just let me go.'' Morgause laughed.

"I've seen a lot of thing which were invisible for my sight while I was alive; I've understood a lot. Then come. Tread towards the light.'' She expected him to hesitate, yet he treaded firmly, decided to let go of everything. Morgause accompanied him. "You're right about Avalon. It's a curse and it was caused by Morgana.'' He turned his glance toward her.

"She would never do that. She cares for Avalon.''

"It happened long time ago and it was put on one of her ancestors.''

"But Morgana hasn't been free since Camelot.''

"Then you know how old this curse is.''

"What can I do?'' He stopped and watched her.

"You could either come back and tell them or you could keep going and stop caring about it. Yet, there's nothing you can do to fix what was done long ago; the curse can't be broken unless you turn back in the past and prevent it for happening, which is quiet impossible.''

"Then why have you told me?''

"I've thought you want to know. The actions we take put things in motion and sometimes not even centuries are enough to erase them. I've though you want to know what is so special about her. You know Arthur had a son and that son had another son and it goes on until it stops at…''

"Avalon.''

"Yes.'' For a moment no one said a word.

''Am I going to see him again?'' The warlock spoke.

"They are all there.''

"Then let's go.'' But he was stopped by a voice he recognized as Avalon's.

 _Hi, Merlin. Are you going to leave? I don't want you to go, but I understand. You miss your friends and the pain. I understand you don't want to feel it. I've come to say goodbye…_ She sobbed.

"Don't cry, Ava. Everything would be alright.'' But she couldn't hear him.

 _Don't worry. I will take care of Morgana. I know you love her. I never told you, but when I was five I found that cave…the crystal cave. Acheflow took me there. It was lovely. She showed me three different futures; the one I've told you about at the bank of the lake, the one the legends speak of, Arthur died at Camlann on Mordred's hand and it was prophesized he would return one day. Morgana accompanied him as well as you became her doom._

 _And there's the third, the less likely to happen. Magic was free, you and Morgana united your powers in order to protect Albion and Arthur finally became the king everyone wished for him to be. I asked Acheflow which one is the real one and she told me she didn't know. I told her I wished it had been the third one._

 _For a long time I forgot about it, thinking it was a dream. I don't have magic at least not the way you or she has. Imagine my surprise when I saw you two. I wish this future were real._

"So do I. But I've made a lot of mistakes and there's nothing I could to change , Avalon.''

 _I guess it's time to say goodbye. Maybe…Thanks for being my friend._

''Thank you for being my friend, Ava. I'm sorry, I'm leaving you, but there's nothing left for me here.

 _Bye._

* * *

Morgana was waiting impatiently and she jumped as she saw Avalon. Yet the witch was wearing the same impenetrable mask, no emotion could be read on her face.

''He wants to go.'' Avalon said through her sobs.

''Don't worry. I'm going to press some brain in that stupid head of his. He needs to be ruffled a bit. That's all.'' Morgana said firmly and she made for the door.

* * *

 ***"Abandon all hope ye who enter here.'' (Dante Aligheri, The Divine Comedy) Have you regonized the words written at the entrance in Inferno?**


	18. If I stay

If I stay

"What I don't understand is why _you_ out of all people are accompanying me?''

"Unfinished business.'' It was all he could get from Morgause.

"Yeah. And what is this _unfinished business_? To make sure I'm dead and I'm not going to return?'' Morgause laughed.

"You have to understand things have changed between us. I'm not your enemy. Not anymore. I let it all behind when I left this world.''

"Then?''

"I think we have an eternity to discuss these things, Merlin. You better make sure you don't let any unfinished business behind, too.''

The warlock stopped for a moment. There was something bothering him. Unfinished business? There were a lot of things he wished he'd done different, but staying wouldn't be an option, not anymore. He should be there for Avalon until the inevitable were to happen; he should spare her of losing a friend; Merlin out of all people knew how badly it hurts to lose someone. How badly it hurt to realize how many moment you dreamt of spending with that person and that one wouldn't be there.

"What is it?'' Morgause asked.

"Nothing…just…never mind. Why does it take so long?''

"So impatient….''

* * *

The light felt so warm and it was straight forward, only a few steps, only a few moments…Peace, freedom, love, all those emotions emanated from the bottom of the lake. The water was slowly covering his body, but it felt right. Merlin didn't feel the need to struggle when it kept rising higher and higher. He didn't bother to look back until a sparkle of magic pierced his hand. Then he stopped…

 **Morgana? What is she doing here? I think it can wait a moment.** Now the warlock was curious and he waited for her to speak.

 _Avalon told me you want to go. How could you be so selfish, Merlin?_

"Hello to you, Morgana!''

 _She told me she understands you, well, I don't. Don't you dare to say you can't bare the pain. Avalon is sick and you care more for your own pain than for hers. I used to think you're so selfless, but it seems I was wrong. You're as selfish as everyone else. She needs you and you refuse to help her because of some broken bones and burnt flash that must hurt horribly._

'' You don't understand. It's not the pain I'm afraid of. It's just it isn't worth enduring it. And you're right it hurt horribly.''

 _I want you to know I'm not going to do anything you asked me to. I don't want to get involved in it. Yes, it's selfish, but that's who I am. Avalon is your friend, so it's your duty to take care of her not mine. So you would better open your eyes and face the reality._

"Come on, Morgana. You can't do that.'' The warlock cried.

 _Do you think I'm joking? What if I'm not? Do you hope I will beg you to stay? No, I haven't come to beg you; I've come to tell you I'm not going to complete your wish. Sorry, Merlin._ The witch was really furious this time. Merlin could sense it in her voice.

"Really, Morgana?! Can't we part like two friends?''

For a moment it was silent. She was probably waiting for his response. The witch might have hoped as well he would open his eyes.

 _They said you can hear me. Can you?_

"Yes, Morgana I hear you and I can't believe you're doing this to me. Would it be so hard to take care of her? Do I ask too much of you?'' But obviously Morgana couldn't hear him.

 _Acheflow said we should do it together, but you're leaving me. It's Arthur isn't it? You're leaving us because of him. Avalon said you missed your friends, but aren't we your friends, Merlin? They are gone, but I'm still here and so Ava and so Chris._

 _I wanted to promise everything would be better if you stayed, that I would change, that I would help you, that I would forgive you and that we would be friends again. But I can't, Merlin. I don't want to promise things I may never do. No, life will be as cruel as you already know. We may never find a cure for Avalon; we may spend our entire life arguing and blaming each other._

"Then why should I stay? Just promise me you'll take care of Avalon and let me go. Please, don't make it difficult for me. I don't want to abandon her, you know, but you have to do it, haven't you? So much do you hate me?''

It was silence again. Merlin hated he couldn't see her. He wanted to know what Morgana was doing. The warlock felt her fingers playing with his hand, sending magic sparkles inside his body. Morgana kept doing that for what seemed like hours. It was impatience and even a little hesitation in the way her fingers wandered on his hand. Merlin knew she was about to do something…Though little did the warlock acknowledged he'd been still all this time, unable to make a single step.

 _Damn it, Merlin._ The High Priestess cursed and soon he felt her lips touching his owns. It was a gentle kiss and yet it told him everything; everything she'd tried to hid for such a long time. Merlin couldn't hold back a smile. She was just a girl who needs a little affection, after all. But he knew better than anyone she would never admit it unless…A prankish idea popped into his mind.

If only he could open his eyes. If only he could catch her, see her reaction as he answered to her kiss. For the first time he realized how far he'd gone and he couldn't see the way back. Morgause had left and behind him was only darkness while that light was getting bigger and bigger. He wasn't ready. There were a lot of things he had to do… unfinished business.

* * *

Morgana startled as she felt his fingers griping her hand.

"So, you'll stay.'' She said laughing. Merlin didn't open his eyes, but he'd made a promise.


	19. Thanks

**Dear readers,**

 **This was the last chapter. I hope you enjoied my story and thanks all those who reviewed, followed, favoured and read this story (there are a lot of names to enumerate and even more names which are unknown to me as they prefered to stay in the shadow).**

 **I promise I'll consider writing a sequel to this story if you want it of course. But school starts soon and I don't know if I am able to continue. For the moment I want to focuse on** ** _The Light and the Darkness_** ** _._**

 **If you have any suggestion for the sequel, please, drop me some lines. I promise I will try to take all your suggestions into acount. (If you're uncomfortable with reviewing as other people can read them too, just send me a PM. I accept anything even criticism).**

 **See you soon!**

 **Elle Light.**


End file.
